irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
James
James, labeled as The Insane Comedian, is a competitor in IRC Camps Season One. He is played by Tdafan123. He is on the Screaming Directors team. He won the IRC Camps Season One Time on IRC Camps In I Love Adventures!, James was fairly quiet. He did, however, jump off of the cliff to help his team win. When the Screaming Directors lost, James did not vote but he got the third marshmallow. In Do You Think I'm Stupid?, James frequently waved to Rachel, but got no response. He was afraid of the bear they had to film until they bonded and James conquered his fear of bears. He voted for Erik and got the second marshmallow. In Je t'aime, James formed an alliance with Roman and was trampled by random goats. James was still trying to wave to Rachel, this time she responded, but not very well. In the challenge, he had to kiss LeShawna and revealed to everyone his crush on Rachel and ran away crying. His team lost, again and he and Roman caused Marshall`s elimination. In A Christmas Miracle, James and Roman gained a new alliance member, Frank. James finally asked out Rachel, who rejected him. He was then depressed and barely talked.He spied on the Campfire and was shocked that Tye left. He said he was over Rachel, but that may not be true because when she got her marshmallow, James pumped his fist. In Yeehaw, James was trying to find out why Rachel didn't like him. In the challenge, he made it on the horse, but landed hard, giving him a mild injury. He was happy for his friend, Roman, who's relationship with Bridgette was going good. Then, when his team lost, he was the cause of Erik's elimination. Then, he had a major conflict with Ethan, including a fight. He realized why Rachel didn't like him and he understood. He broke his guitar afterward. In I'm Coming M'Lady!, James woke up, a little saddened. He was a little excited for the fairy tale movie and helped hide Princessa. He pantsed Nalyd, but was pantsed by Trev. He and Nalyd fought for a while and while chasing him up the stairs, slipped and severely injured his chin. Nalyd helped him up, James saying he owed him one, and let Nalyd run up the rest of the stairs. He was sent to the infermary because of an injured chin. He got a brace-type device for his chin, but only had it on for a small amount of time. His jaw recovered and he was happy to hear about Trev's elimination. In I Make Fire!, James was hppy about the Cavemen movie. In the first round, he faced Rachel, and hit her as hard as he could, and won. In the second part, James was basically the leader for the challenge and got a great lead. He ended up winning with his giant fire and after James told Victoria she did great in the challenge, she refused to shake his hand because of what he did in the first round. He then believed he was evil and stayed in the forest for a long time. Frank and Roman tried to tell him he wasn't evil, but he didn't believe it. He then announced he might quit, and packed his bags. At the bonfire, he announced he wouldn't quit and shook Victoria's hand, who this time didn't refuse, and congratulated her on a great game. He then slapped his face into the camera and told it he made fire, and the episode ended. In I Hate High School, James said how much he hated the genre idea. James angrily yelled at Princessa for making fun of his teammates. He and Nalyd competed for the jock challenge. Rachel and Princessa insulted James. James and Nalyd had a long fight, but Nalyd ran into the goal post and James won, and asked Nalyd if he was ok. Rachel was eliminated, which he was fairly glad about. He and Princessa then became friends and the episode ended. In It's Elementary , James thought it would be a train genre at first. He was sad about Rachel returning, but, was ok with the merge. He liked the idea of a murder movie. He was "killed" first and he thought Rachel was the killer, he wasn't allowed to guess, though and wasn't surprised it was Rachel. He was in the bottom two with his best friend, Roman, who was eliminated. In Aliens are Weird, James was happy with the genre. He hid in the cave but after a while got mauled by a bear causing him to scream and Chris find him and shoot him. His alliance with Nalyd decided to eliminate Bridgette next, who was eliminated. James said he felt a little bad about voting off Bridgette, until she left swearing at everyone. In Surf's Up, James' conflict with Princessa and Rachel hit it's breaking point, including yelling at eachother and even violence. James was the 2nd one to go on the surfboard. He didn't win immunity and when Nalyd said to vote off Rachel, James couldn't agree more. So, when Rachel left, right when it seemed their conflict would reach to a bigger level than before, they became friends. In Can We Get a Doctor in Here?, James said in teh confessional he was excited to be so far. In the challenge, James was scared they would die. James is revealed to eb allergic to gerbils and he and LeShawna were the only ones left to guess what the disease was. James guessed the flu, and he was wrong, as it was the swine flu. James voted off Princessa because she wanted Nalyd out. He was sad to see her eliminated, as she was his friend. In The Adventure of a Lifetime, James was a little confused when they repeated the adventure movie. He made it past the bridge, but fell into the it after slipping off the vine. He voted for Ethan to go home as he thought he was not a formidable competitor. In Now It's War, James woke up and was happy to hear he was in the final four, even though he had to be reminded a few times. James paired up with Frank and when they cut the bomb, told himto cut the green wire. It worked and Frank and James went to the immunity round. James hid in a tree and won the challenge. He voted off LeShawna because she was a major threat. In Nothing Like a Movie Marathon, James was super excited to be that far in the game. In the first challenge, he jumped off the cliff. When making a toy, he made a fire hydrant dressed in a suit. In the next one, he again jumped off, and landed on a horse, and was injured. Then, James thought of Frank as Trev and hit him hard, and Nalyd as Joe and hit him harder. James hid in a cave for the alien movie, but wanted to make sure his teddy bear, Hurley was ok. He was shot. In the adventure movie, since Frank broke the bridge, he couldn't do the challenge. In the war movie, James hid in a cave, he won immunity. He shockingly picked Nalyd to join him in the top 2. In And the Winner Is... James was really excited to be in the finals. He remembered his time on the show and said missed everyone except Joe and Trev. When the jury came in, James was excited to see Roman, but was scared of Joe. He was gonna give most of the money to charity, and give some to his mom. When Joe walked up, James was scared of him, and Joe insulted him, accusing him of riding coattails, not being funny, etc. James' feelings were hurt and was happy to see Victoria. He answered her question by saying he wanted to have some fun, and make friends. James apoligized to Roman when he came up, and answered his question saying he blamed Nalyd for it, and he will never forgive himself for it. He apoligizes again and sits down. Rachel was next up, James said he regretted voting her off because he found out she was a kind person, and not the jerk he had once thought. James picked seven, and the number was six. He said he respected Marshall and said it was just strategy when voting him off. He picked eight when Marshall asked them to pick a number. But since Nalyd picked four and the number was six, he repicked nine. He won when he got everyone's vote except Joe's. Audition Tape James is in his room,"Hey,I`m James and I`d like to be on your show!"It skips to James with a football,"Pick me and you won`t regret it!"he is then sacked hard and says,"Pick me so I can show my skills".He is then tackled by 3 big guys and gets up.He gives a thumbs up as some of his teeth fall out. Trivia *James is possibly the tallest contestant(6 ft.11in) *James receives the third marshmallow of the season *James is the only Screaming Director (besides LeShawna) to not vote in I Love Adventures! . *James is allergic to gerbils *James won the first season *In the first season, James received a total of 6(not jury)votes Category:Screaming Directors Category:Characters